hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Writer's Block Curse
More info to come soon. History Writer's Block Curse was at first suggested by Fufu when she was facing a Writer's Block. Appearance Writer is a bookish young man with messy light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is often seen wearing formal suits or sweaters. He is always seen carrying around a notebook and keeps crumpled up papers and pens in his pockets. Despite his neat clothing, Writer takes very little care in his hair; a habit which is sister, Art Block Curse, tends to get very irked about. He is extremely near-sighted to the point that he rarely takes off his glasses. Personality Writer has a very serious, no-nonsense personality. To him, writing is serious business. He has been writing ever since he was a young child and has grown up to become an accomplished writer. Like his sister, Writer faces difficulties in getting inspired. Distant and business like, he rarely interacts with others unless absolutely necessary. When he does though, he tends to be either intimidating or awkward (or both) due to his inexperience with dealing with others. He is a pessimist who tends to see the bucket as half-empty and is irritable at those who interrupt his writing process. Unlike his sister, he is also a very cynical individual who only believes what he can see. Despite his personality, Writer is quite a lonely individual and is terrified at the idea of losing his sister someday seeing her as the only one who understands him. He sometimes gets jealous when he sees his sister in the company of someone else; especially when it is another male. Writer will often go days without sleep due to writing troubles. Due to his stubbornness when it comes to his writing, he also falls ill a lot. During his days of sickness, he will become withdrawn and will criticize himself for not being "man enough". Although he encounters many obstacles, he will keep writing and dreams of becoming a world-famous writer. Other than writing, he also enjoys reading classics and collects coins and stamps. Unlike his more athletic sister, he cannot do anything heavily physical and gets out of breath easily. Relationships Family Art Block Curse He and Art are a pair fraternal twins who have an extremely strong bond between them. Writer will often act as Art's moderator and makes sure she does not do anything inappropriate or harmful. In exchange, Art often helps him out in social situations due to his overall awkwardness when it comes to interacting with others. Friends AU Curse Acquaintances Shipping Curse Although happy to write stories about his pairings, he dislikes how Shipping tends to be in the company of his sister a lot. He sometimes becomes paranoid about this Curse due to his wild theory about how Art and Shipping are secret lovers although Art has assured him several times that she and Shipping have a platonic and strictly professional relationship. Lurker Curse Writer thinks this Curse is Art's imaginary friend and dismisses hir existance when Art talks about hir. As a result, Lurker will pull pranks on Writer and trip him in the halls in order to make him believe hir existence. Despite this, Writer still neither notices hir nor accepts hir existence. Category:Personification